Another Chance
by Violyn
Summary: ~Chapter 9 Added~ Shinko was dead, and Kalasin's true love is going to leave her. Roald finds himself in a new romance, but will Kalasin move on?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey, Roald, I really wish that I am you," said Neal while sitting down beside Kel in the mess hall one evening.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Roald.

"There is no use in pretending. You have so many beautiful girls that hope to marry you. Don't tell me you don't know that happens right after Princess Shinko's…" When Neal mentioned the Yamani princess' name, Kel and Roald lowered their heads. Neal instantly realized his mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"That's all right, Neal," said Roald quietly. Neal shook his head. Princess Shinkokami, Roald's former betrothed, had died several months ago. No healer, including Neal's father, could heal her. No one knew the real cause of the sudden death of the healthy princess. However, many believed that it was sorcery that took Shinko's life away. Both the Yamanis and Tortallans were still grieving over the death of the young princess. Shinko was extremely popular in the Yamani Islands and Tortall. The Yamani emperor was angered by his niece's death, still, he wanted to make a marriage alliance with Tortall, but he couldn't find a suitable princess to do it. Many of his daughters and nieces were betrothed to other nobles. The rest were too young to be married. The news of Roald being un-betrothed again spread widely. Many ladies wanted to marry this handsome prince and be the future queen of the powerful Tortall. Many princesses wanted to come and visit Tortall. King Jonathan and Queen Thayet didn't object.

"Roald, I know you felt sorry for Shinko, but you have to marry eventually. And you have to marry for the good of the country. I am not totally strict on this matter. You can actually choose the princess you would like to marry…"

Roald sighed. Why he had to be a crown prince? Why? It was so hard… "Uh?" He finally realized that someone was speaking to him.

Kel shook her head. "I said, Neal is such a bad poet, judging from all those poetries he has written to my sisters."

"Hey, Kel, how do you know that?" asked Neal in mock astonishment.

"Meathead," muttered Kel. Roald smiled. Sometimes he thought Kel and Neal could really make a good couple.

Roald stuck his head out of the window. The cool wind was so refreshing. He looked up. The full moon was high in the cloudless sky. Shinko… Shinko… He couldn't help thinking of her. Her long, dark hair that whipped around in the gentle wind. Her clear, beautiful eyes that contained hints of intelligence. Her red lips that were so soft… Roald shook his head forcefully. He must forget her. He must go on with his life. He had to marry another woman soon. Certainly he's not going to remember Shinko again. Shinko…

Urgent knocks on his door brought him out of his thoughts. He walked to the door and opened it. 

"Kally? What are you doing here?"

"Can't I be here? O' good brother of mine, " Roald laughed softly. "What do you want, sister dear?" Kally sighed. "Roald, as you know, the crown prince of Bardia is coming next week."

"Right. So?"

"So? How can you say that, Roald? You know well that I am nervous."

"Wow, my sister dear is nervous? How can that be?" asked Roald. Kally pinched him playfully. 

"I am serious!"

"All right. Calm down. What really do you want to discuss with me?"

"Roald, I wonder… I wonder what you and… and Shinko said when you two first met? I am sorry to bring Shinko up again, but…" Roald sighed heavily. "Never mind, Kally. Umm… let me see… Well, actually we didn't talk much. We were both too shy to talk to each other. We did talk about the scenery in Tortall and the Yamani Islands. Hmm… I think that's all."

"Oh. I am still very nervous. Sometimes I have nightmares about the prince. I dreamed that he is ugly, stupid, and arrogant. I really hope that I can like him. Roald, can you come with me to greet the Bardians next week?" Kally asked with a hint of hope in her voice. Roald smiled. "I guess so."

"Roald, you are the sweetest brother in the whole realm." Kally planted a kiss on Roald's cheek and grinned. "I think I better leave now. Goodnight, Roald." 

"Goodnight," Roald said as he watched Kally walked out of his room.     


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After ages of waiting, the grand ship of the Bardians finally arrived at Port Legann. Kalasin was tensed. She gripped her brother's hand and squeezed it, hard. 

"Ouch! Relax, Kally.  _Your_ prince won't eat you alive," teased Roald.

"I can't believe you, Roald. I can't believe you can still tease me at this moment." Jon and Thayet heard them and smiled knowingly at each other. 

The ship came to a halt. Then a herald came out suddenly from nowhere. He cleared his throat and announced in a loud voice. "Welcome our guests from Bardia!" Slowly, the Tortallans saw a crowd of people stepped out of the ship. There was a young man in the front. He seemed to be the leader of this crowd. _He must be the prince_, thought Kally. The Bardian prince looked no more than twenty-two. His medium-length chocolate brown hair was tied neatly in a low horsetail. Although the distance between Kally and Alexis was quite far, she could still see that the prince had brown eyes. _He's gorgeous. I think I will be happy to marry such a fine young man. He's just…perfect…Oh, Kally, what are you thinking? You don't even know him yet. You were never the one who goes boy-crazy. You are becoming one of those silly court ladies now._

The handsome prince bowed to the monarchs and said, "Nice to meet Your Majesties. I am Alexis, the crown prince of Bardia." King Jon nodded. "There's someone I want you to meet. This is Roald, my son and the crown prince of Tortall," the two princes bowed to each other, "this is Kalasin, my daughter." Alexis bowed, and Kally curtsied. Then Alexis took one of Kally's hands and brush it lightly to his lips. "Please to meet you, Princess." Kally blushed on that.

It's Alexis' turn to introduce the Bardian to the Tortallan. "This is Princess Alice, my sister." Alice was the most beautiful girl the Contés have ever seen, except for Thayet and Kalasin, of course. Princess Alice has the prettiest blonde hair and a pair of dreamy blue eyes. "This is Princess Louisa, also my sister." Louisa was less pretty than Alice. She has blonde hair that was the same as her sister's, but instead of having blue eyes, she has green eyes. "This is Princess Catherine, my cousin." Catherine was a plain girl. She has a head of dull, brown curly hair with soft gray eyes. "Princess Florence, my other cousin." Florence was slightly prettier than her sister, Catherine. She has coppery hair and lively brown eyes. "This is Duchess Natalie of Carnought, also my cousin." Natalie was not as beautiful as Alice, but she was also considered pretty. She has black hair and serious dark brown eyes that sometimes looked like black. "Duke Boris and Duchess Deborah of Manam." The duke and the duchess were both in their middle ages. "Lady Adele of Manam, Duke Boris' youngest daughter." Adele was eight and was a pretty girl already. "Lord Robert Courmon, the ambassador of Bardia." Courmon was a big man in his late-thirties. 

King Jon nodded. "Welcome, my guests. Welcome to Tortall."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So… Princess Kalasin, how are you?" Alexis asked while he and Kally were alone in a carriage that would take them to the Palace.

"I am fine, thank you," replied Kalasin with a smile. _Oh, I'm not a bit fine,_ thought Kally; _I'm acting silly now. I am usually talkative and now I don't know what to say next, great. Suppose that is how I really act in front of a handsome prince._

An uncomfortable silence stretched.

"Tortall is so beautiful," suddenly Alexis commented, while looking out of the window, "I especially love the mountains. There're not many mountains in Bardia. Mountains always give me the feel of mystery. I wish I can climb up them."

Kally was startled by his speech, and then Alexis said, "I'm sorry. I don't even know why I would say that kind of things to you, Princess."

"Don't call me by my formal title. Call me Kally. I dislike formality."

"Me too, so please call me Alexis. Formality makes me sick. Have you ever run away from a royal banquet or a grand ball?"

"No, I wouldn't dare to," came the replied.

"Well, I did, for many times. When I was younger, I felt those parties were so boring, so I went away to play with my friends, but as I grew older, I started to know the duty of a crown prince, and I began to settle down."

Kally had nothing to do except to smile one of her prettiest smile. Alexis' heart skipped a beat, and stare at her. _How beautiful she is,_ he thought_, if only I can_ _kiss her. _Kally noticed that Alexis was staring at her. She looked into his brown eyes and felt something that she had never felt before. She could also feel that her cheeks were burning.

"So, Alexis, what do you think of…" she stopped because Alexis had leaned forward and grabbed her hand.

There was silence.

Alexis moved closer to Kally. He kissed her on the cheek and then, her lips. Kally was surprised, but didn't even think of pushing away. This kiss was their first. It's soft, gentle, and passionate. It was also warm, very warm. Before she knew it, she responded to the kiss, hungrily.

Then there was a sudden stop and the couple nearly fell from their seat, and the kiss was broken. Both their faces turned crimson red. They didn't know what to say or do next. Just then the door of the carriage opened and a servant said, "Sorry for the sudden stop, but we have arrived at the Royal Palace."

Alexis nodded and stepped out of the carriage. He held out his hand and said, "Princess?" Kally got up and took his hand before stepping out. Alexis didn't stop holding her hand and Kally didn't struggle. They glanced at each other and smiled shyly. Jon, Thayet and few other people didn't miss that. They smiled inwardly and pretend nothing had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

            "Alice, I heard that there's a ball next week," Louisa said to her sister the day after their arrival.

"Oh, right, I heard that too," said Catherine.

"But I also heard that the princesses of Galla and Carthak are coming to the ball too," said Florence.

"Then we must try harder to get Prince Roald. Oh, he's so handsome! I especially love those sapphire blue eyes. They are so dreamy," said Louisa. Alice just smirked, and said nothing.

"Alice, it's not fair. You will get all the attentions during the ball. I bet the prince will fall in love with you."

"Yes, Alice. You are the most beautiful girl in Bardia. The prince will certainly fall in love with you." Then all the girls, except Alice, giggled.

While Alexis was reading in his room, there was a sharp knock on his door. Alexis opened it and found it was one of his cousins.

"Lex, I haven't thought that you and Princess Kalasin will be, you know, so quick," she said dryly.

"Nat, I don't know what you are talking about."

"You do not necessarily have to know what I am talking about. I just have to know what you two are up to. The monarchs saw it yesterday too. Oh, including Duchess Deborah," Natalie, Duchess of Carnought said while walking into Alexis' room, and he shut the door.

"Okay, calm down. Yes, I'm smitten with the royal princess within three hours and don't speak to me in that tone. It makes me think you are jealous," Alexis smirked.

"Yes, I am jealous. From now on I will lose my best friend, forever."

"Oh, come on, I will be your best friend forever, Milady," Alexis said mockingly.

Natalie rolled her eyes and asked, "What should we do now, Your Highness? I'm bored."

"Well, let's wonder around the palace," Alexis said.

"Do you know the way?"

"No, but we can ask someone to show us around."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You have your pretty princess Kalasin," Natalie said causally and that made Alexis blushed.

Just then there was a knock on Alexis' door. Alexis opened it and said, "Oh, Prince Roald, Princess Kalasin, I am not expecting you. Please come in." Nat raised her eyebrows. Roald and his sister came in. Natalie quickly recovered. She curtsied and said, "Your Highness."

"Ah, I believe you are Prince Alexis' cousin, Duchess of Carnought. Please, don't call me by my formal title. Call me Roald."

"Yes, call me Kally."

"All right, call me Alexis."

"Call me Natalie then," the duchess said with a serious and icy tone. Roald ignored her unfriendly tone and said, "I have a day off today. Kally and I want to show you and the princesses around the palace and introduced our other siblings to you. Would there be any problems?"

"I guess not," Alexis replied.

"Then let's go to fetch the princesses," Kally said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This is the practice court," Roald said. Many pages were training hard on swords by Sir Laris Nicoden, the new training master of pages and squires. 

"So Prince Roald has been a page just like them?" Louisa asked.

"Yes," Roald said while trying hard to ignore her high-pitched voice.

"The trainings of a knight must be very hard!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Yes," Roald said again. Alexis sighed. He knew what his sisters and cousins were up to. Suddenly Roald stopped walking and said, "This is the mess hall. It is lunchtime now. If you all don't mind, why don't we have our meals here?" The entire crowd shook their heads. "Then let's come in."

Roald led them to the high tables, and found that King Jon, Queen Thayet, Sir Laris, Lord Courmon, Duke and Duchess of Manam, and the little Adele were already settled on the high table. The younger people seated themselves and some servants began to put some delicious food on the table. Then Sir Laris stood up from the table and said, "We are so honored to have some guests from Bardia to visit us. Now let's say our prayer." Sir Laris said his usually short speech. Everyone in the mess hall except the Bardian said a prayer. Then everyone began his or her meal.

"That was a prayer to Mithros, the sun god. We usually have our prayers before our meals," King Jon explained later.

"We have something similar to that. We will say a prayer to Licannio, the god of spirits," Duke Boris said. Then the conversation carried on until the lunchtime was over. The youngsters could have their free time again.

Just when Roald and the Bardian stepped out of the mess hall, Roald raised his voice and called, "Kel, Neal." The two people whom Roald called at turned around and smiled to him.

"Roald, I thought you will forget us because of your… guests," Neal said.

"Of course not! Anyway I want you two to meet some people." Then Roald turned to face the Bardian. "This is Keladry or Kel of Mindelan, the lady knight. This is Nealan or Neal of Queenscove. They are my friends. This is Prince Alexis of Bardia. Princess Alice and Princess Louisa, Alexis' sisters. Princess Catherine, Princess Florence, and Duchess Natalie of Carnought, Alexis' cousins." All the ladies curtsied and looked at Kel curiously. In Bardia they _didn't_ have female knights. 

"Where are you two going?" Roald asked suspiciously.

"Nowhere, just the library," Kel said

"Really?" Roald said with a twinkle in his eyes and that made Kel's face turned a shade of pink. 

"Really. We have to go now. See you later, Roald," Neal said. With that the couple turned and left. Roald and Kally smiled at each other. Obviously they knew something that other people didn't know, or not supposed to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"The representatives of Carthak, Duke and Duchess of Millington and Princess Rikamiris." As the herald announced, three people entered the ballroom in great dignifies. Two of them were in their middle ages, and they certainly were the duke and duchess of Millington. Behind them was a girl, and she certainly was Princess Rikamiris.

In front of the Carthaki sat King Jonathan IV of Conté and his lady, Queen Thayet. Prince Roald was standing beside his father, Princess Kalasin was standing beside her mother, and some other Tortallan princes and princesses were standing behind the monarchs. The Carthakis walked up to the Tortallan monarchs, and bowed or curtsied. Both sides exchanged some greetings and the Carthaki walked aside.

"The representatives of Sarain, Duke and Duchess of Renidale and Princess Ylaryda." The three Sarainian did the same things as the Carthaki had done. Then it's the Andianian's turn, followed by several other far away countries. Finally it's the Bardian's turn.

"The representatives of Bardia, Duke and Duchess of Manam, Lady of Manam, Prince Alexis, Duchess of Carnought, Princess Alice, Princess Louisa, Princess Catherine, Princess Florence, and the ambassador, Lord Robert Courmon." A crowd of people stepped in. They did the same things as all the other foreigners did. They were the last group that had to be presented to the Tortallan Court. After they walked away, King Jonathan stood up and said, "Welcome, all of you, to this ball. I hope you all will enjoy this evening's events. Now, let the ball begin!" Everybody clapped and the music began. Instantly several couples entered the dance floor and danced.

Alexis looked for Kalasin and found her smiling at him. "Princess, how are you?" Alexis asked mockingly. 

"Why, I'm very well, Prince Alexis." Kalasin replied, also mockingly.

"Well, Princess, shall we dance?"

"I would love to."

Once the two young royalties were on the dance floor, all the attentions were on them. Many people had known of the betrothal of Alexis and Kalasin, however, the engagement had not been properly announced. Some courtiers predicted that it would be announced this evening. Everyone was excited. When they saw Alexis and Kalasin danced together, they stopped their conversations at once and looked at them. The young couple seemed to like, or even love, each other, and that's a good thing.

Kalasin noticed that everyone was staring at her and Alexis, including her family. 

"Alexis, have you noticed that everyone is looking at us?" she whispered. Alexis laughed softly. "Well, we have gotten all the attentions now, haven't we?"

"I don't like this. It makes me feel uncomfortable." Alexis smiled and said, "You have to get use to this. If you become a queen, _my_ queen, you will certainly get a lot of attentions." Kalasin blushed. Finally the music ended and the couple walked away, trying to ignore other people's stares. Roald knew what his sister wanted: privacy. He walked to the Carthaki princess, who happened to stand next to him, and smiled. "Princess, would you care to dance?" The princess was completely surprised and she looked like she's going to faint. "Of course, Prince Roald. I would love to."

Roald led her to the dance floor and they danced. Quickly all the attentions were on Roald and the Carthaki princess. People still hadn't forgot that this ball was held for Roald

"Princess Rikamiris, nice to see you again." Roald noticed that the princess was nervous, so he tried to calm her by talking to her. However, the princess flustered more.

"Yes… Your Highness, it is really… nice to see you again."

"Umm… I hope you enjoy your trip to Tortall."

"Oh, certainly. I love to visit Tortall." Then she said nothing else. Roald saw that she was scared and did not try to frighten her anymore. There was no further conversation between them.

After the music ended, Roald and the princess returned. Roald took another princess's hand and danced with her. Soon everyone knew that Roald was performing his duty as the crown prince of Tortall: to dance with all the princesses in presence. Soon the dance floor was filled with people again.

While Roald was busy dancing, Kalasin was talking with her, and also her brother's, friend.

"Oh, Kally, you look beautiful tonight," said Kel.

"Thank you. And you look smart today." True, Kel look smart on her new clothes, no longer the dull green.

"Thank you. Well, I have to learn how to social tonight. Oh, I have to go now. Enjoy your evening." With that, Kel walked away with a wave.

Then Alexis led Kalasin to his sisters and cousins.

"Hello, Kalasin," greeted Catherine.

"Thank you very much. You look absolutely lovely, too." Kalasin was dressed in a blood-red dress trimmed with gold and silver. She didn't put many face paints on, but she looked beautiful indeed.

"Oh Kalasin, you look wonderful!" cried Louisa.

"You are so beautiful!" breathed Florence.

"I love your gown, Kalasin," said Natalie.

"Kalasin, you look so pretty," said Alice.

"Thank you. And you all look wonderful, too."

They continued to compliment each other. Alexis looked bored and Natalie saw him. She excused herself from the group and turned to talk to her cousin.

"Having fun?" asked Nat in Bardian. "Yes, I guess," replied Alexis also in Bardian.

"Is your betrothal with Kalasin to be announced this evening?"

"Umm… yes, I guess."

"You seem to be unsure of everything."

"I don't know…"

Suddenly King Jon rose from his seat and loudly said, "My guests, I am sorry to interrupt you all, but please listen to me for a moment. I have a really important matter to announce to all of you. I am here to announce the betrothal of Prince Alexis of Bardia and Princess Kalasin of Tortall!"

Everybody cheered and clapped. They congratulated the prince and the princess. Then Alexis swept Kalasin to the dance floor again. Everyone cheered even more.

Natalie was happy for her cousin. Nat and Alexis had been like friends for many years. She was smiling, but all of a sudden, she stopped. She saw someone, someone that shouldn't be here.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Natalie Carnought saw him walking toward her. She became a little nervous. She _knew_ this man. _Why would he be here? Wasn't he…? _The man's greeting disturbed her thought.

"Long time no see, Your Grace," he said in Bardia, while bowing.

"Long time no see," Natalie said quietly.

Silence followed.

"Well, may I have this dance?" he asked while bowing again.

"Yes," Nat replied hesitantly, and they went off.

"You look really lovely tonight, do you know that?"

"Not if you didn't tell me."

"Well, I haven't seen a princess that is as lovely as you are before."

"Aren't your sisters lovely?"

"Hmm… yes they are, but you are so much lovelier."

Kalasin giggled while Alexis kissed her neck.

"I love you, Kally."

"I love you, too, Alexis."

Their lips found each other for the second time this evening. They kissed hungrily and passionately. They indeed were deeply in love to each other. They knew there were plenty of couples in the garden, doing the same thing as they were doing then, but they didn't care. Alexis put his arms around Kalasin's waist. He continued to kiss her fiercely and ran his hand up and down her back. Kalasin was enjoying this feel of Alexis' closeness. Suddenly Alexis started to unlace her gown. Kalasin froze

"No, we can't do this," she said softly while pushing Alexis away gently.

Alexis blinked and rubbed his face with his large hand. "Oh, Kally, I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly. Will you forgive me?"

Kalasin nodded hesitantly. Then Alexis kissed her again. She didn't protest, nor did she enjoy it.

"Natalie, I really miss you. I really do."

She kept silenced.

"Nat, you don't know how hard my life is without you."

Silence.

Finally she smiled. "Your sense of humor hasn't changed a bit."

"Oh Natalie, my love for you is real!" the man that had approached to her earlier exclaimed.

"You are good at acting. If I haven't known you for years, I would actually believe you," Nat smirked.

The man grinned. "So, do you love me?"

"Well, I shall see." He smiled again.

"Why are you here?" Nat asked.

"Oh, I can't be here? I didn't know that."

"_You_ know well that some people don't like you," Nat said in a warning tone.

"Well, honestly I do. I came here with my overlord."

"Overlord? You have an overlord?"

"What do you mean by that? Of course I do. I never lie."

Natalie narrowed her eyes. "You never lie? That is very questionable."

"Ha, I was just joking," he grinned.

"It is not amusing, at lease not anymore. Don't forget what you did. It is no joke."

"Nat…" he began.

"Who is your overlord, may I ask?" She cut him off.

"Very well. I am serving His Grace Duke Alicano of Larille of Tangia and I am Lord Elemer Tegu," the "lord" said triumphantly.

Natalie nodded weakly. "So you are a traitor, after all."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What did you just say? If I didn't hear it wrong, I think I heard the word 'traitor'," Tegu said.

When Natalie didn't reply, Tegu advanced on her.

"I personally think that the word 'traitor' is a bit too strong. I only did what I think is the best for me. I'm far richer now than I was back in Bardia. Your uncle, the king of Bardia, is selfish. He would not give me more money. He kept all to himself. I am not the only who is dissatisfied with the king. Nat, you have to be careful. You are still young. I don't want you to be killed. Your uncle can be assassinated anytime. I cannot assure the safeties of those who serve him. All the people know that you are into politics and you support your uncle. I have to admit that you do very well, but you have to be wise. You have to choose whom you are going to serve carefully. Your uncle is not a good man."

Natalie silenced for a moment, and then cleared her throat. "I believe this is your speech for this evening, right? If you are finished, I want to point out something very important. My uncle, the king of Bardia, is not selfish. The reason why he keeps all of the money to himself is that he doesn't trust you. Yes, you _were_ the favorite of the whole Court, but that didn't mean my uncle trusted you enough to give you more money. His Majesty surely didn't want you to support the enemies. His Majesty knew that you can betray him, but he didn't think you would act so quickly. By the way, thank you for saying that I am good at politics. I really appreciate that particular part of your speech."

Tegu smiled a little bit. "Oh yes, I knew you would put it this way. Then, of course, the king of Bardia is your uncle. You will always defend him. Ah, you are the Duchess of Carnought, how could I forget? You have such a high title that I can never reach. You have land and money. You have a lot of treasures. How can you put down those and serve another person who may not give you such rank. I understand that. I serve the Duke of Larille for money. You serve the king for titles. I respect that—"

"Yes, you are the one who serves for money, but I don't serve for titles. You are the one who is being selfish. You are the one who is discontent with your properties and want more. I am totally free to serve whom I want. Thank you for your concern, but that is totally up to me. Also, please either change the subject or leave me alone. I am tired of the conversation between us already," Nat snapped, a little bit louder.

Tegu became a bit angry. "Oh, fine, you want to change the subject? Well, let's change it. Don't ever talk to me in such way. You are not the little girl I used to know anymore. You were a little angel when you were younger. And don't forget, you are responsible for hiding a 'traitor' six years ago. Remember? That night, your uncle fetched someone to catch me. I ran to you and you hid me in a closet. You let me slipped away. _You let a criminal slipped away_. Natalie, that was a big crime. But I have to thank you for that. You actually saved my life. Therefore, I am now warning you before you got yourself into big trouble. Leave your uncle. That's all I am going to say." With that, he crossed his arms before his chest.

Nat colored slightly. That was the biggest shame in her life. She actually let him get away, no, it's helped him to get away. Well, Nat couldn't be blamed for that…

_Lord Elemer Tegu, born Lord Jenector Illigria, was the favorite of the Bardian Court several years ago. He was extremely handsome and was a very social lord. His look and wits attracted many ladies. As you can imagine, he did not have a good reputation with women. Some rumors even said that Illigria had several illegitimate children. Still, a lot of women hoped to marry him, but Illigria didn't want to settle down so quickly. He still wanted to play, and all the courtiers enjoyed it as a show. Although he's the favorite of the whole Court, the king of Bardia didn't quite trust him. Bardia was afraid that the young lord would betray him one day, and he did._

_Bardia was at war with Tagia, a rival country for the past several centuries. Bardia was winning, until Illigria sold the plan of the Bardian invasion to the king of Tagia. Then, Bardia lost a lot of battles. Finally, Tagia won. A large part of Bardian land was under Tagia's control. Millions of men were killed in that war. Millions of dollars were spent in that war. Bardia was furious, and he later found out that Illigria was responsible for the lost. He tried in vain to imprisoned Illigira. For some unknown reason, Illigria got away. Little did he know that his niece was the one who let Illigria got away._


	9. Chapter 9 new

Chapter 9

"Well, long time no see," said Alexis to Tegu. Tegu seemed to be startled by Alexis. "Oh, Your Highness, yes, long time no see." He bowed to Alexis. "How do you do, Your Highness?"

"I am fine. Now would you please excuse my cousin and I?" Tegu bowed again. Alexis turned to Natalie. "May I have this dance?" Nat gladly accepted. They slowly made their way to the dance floor.

"What is the problem this time?" Alexis asked.

"He keeps talking about _that_," replied Nat.

"What do you mean, _that_?" Nat sighed. "Remember? I told you about his escape from your father several years ago. He… I don't know. I would be in big trouble if he told someone else."

"He won't," said Alexis while dancing with Natalie. "He too will be in big trouble if anyone else knew that. I bet that his overlord doesn't know this. Trust me, Nat. My instinct tells me that."

"Wow, really? I am impressed. Anyways, weren't you with your Princess Kalasin earlier?" Alexis shook his head. "I was, but… there was an… err… incident. I think Kally is mad at me." Natalie looked over his shoulders and saw Kalasin looking at Alexis. Then a duke asked her to dance and they set off to the dance floor.

"Why is she mad at you? I think she still loves you very much, Lex." Alexis shook his head once more and began to tell his cousin, also his best friend, what had happened in the garden.

"Ah, so that's why she is upset. Alexis, Kally isn't angry with you. She misunderstands you. You said to her that you love her very much, and you also wanted to sleep with her—"

"But that was an accident. I didn't mean to!" Alexis cried a little bit too loud and caused some people turned to look at him. He looked down, embarrassed.

"You have to listen, Lex. Anyways, she doesn't know that it was an accident. She thinks you only want to sleep with her, not love her. You have to explain the whole thing to her," Natalie said reasonably. Alexis looked at her and finally smiled. "Natty, you are so clever. Thank you!" The song ended and Alexis got away to find Kalasin instantly and dismissed Natalie with a wave of his hand. Nat watched his back as he left the dance floor without escorting his dance partner back first. Nat shook her head. Her dear cousin was really in love with her betrothed. She wished with all her heart that the love would last forever and the couple would be happy as long as they lived. However, her instinct told her that there would be some obstacles. She was very worried about her cousin.

Natalie and Alexis had been best friends since they were little kids. Nat's father, the late Duke of Carnought, was drown when she was three. Her mother threw herself off a cliff two months later. Natalie then became the Duchess of Carnought. The Queen of Bardia, Nat's father's older sister, persuaded the King to take Nat in. The King agreed and treated Nat as his own daughter. Natalie didn't get along with the princesses, except for Princess Greta, who was married to a king of a faraway kingdom when Natalie was thirteen. Then Nat had Alexis. Alexis was clever, honest, friendly, and funny. They became friends the moment they were introduced to each other. They usually did everywhere together. They ate and studied together, but sometimes they had to separate. It was when Alexis received his knightly trainings and Natalie got her lady trainings.

As Natalie and Alexis grew up, many people predicted that Alexis was going to marry Natalie. However, the two showed no sign of romance. Alexis performed his duty by accepting the marriage arranged by his father. Natalie was very into politics. She was very helpful to the King. Some courtiers found this very interesting. How would a great King of a big kingdom trust a girl of nineteen? A few nasty people said that Nat was the mistress of the King, but not many people believed that.

Natalie took a glass of wine and sipped a bit. It tasted good. She looked around, hoping not to find Tegu coming toward her. Fortunately, she didn't even see him in the ballroom. She was also very worried about the truth of what she had done several years ago. She didn't want bare the title of traitor. She looked around again out of boredom. Alexis and Kally had disappeared once more. Alice was dancing with Roald for the fourth time this evening. Her other cousins were also busy dancing with some unfamiliar nobles and knight. No one seems to need me, thought Nat. She walked out of the ballroom and made her way to her room.

Ì    

I'm alive! I'm sorry for the long update. I had run out of idea lately. I have a huge writer's block. I only updated to let you know that I'm not dead, yet. I changed something in Chapters 1-8. I forgot to add individual thanks too. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has reviewed or will review.  


End file.
